erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
H. W. Pin's Journal
Inside Page Note: Somehow managed to lose old Journal. This one is to replace the old one. Thusly, all entries are from this point on. Entry 1 After completeing a most ponderous tome on the life cycle of the white striped subterranian Mouse Shrew, I thought a short walk would be in order to stretch my legs and perhaps aquire some sustenance. Upon exiting the keep library, I noticed there to be a distinct lack of battle noise coming from outside. I thought this situation a little odd, since there had been such an immense caterwauling coming from out there previously. Further investigation revealed no war-like situation outside at all. In fact, there seems a distinct lack of city as well, that having all been replaced by trees. I thought this a little unusual, since I don't think I was in the library long enough for a forest to naturally spring up around the keep. I managed to dig up a weeks worth of food and water from some dazed looking folk about the place, and I retreated back into library. This will take some pondering over. Entry 2 I have ventured forth from the library a few times in the last week, most people seem to have forgotten it is even there. Some cautious conversations have revealed to me some of the information that I lack, about a most unusual event that occured just over a week ago. It seems that while I was studying, the entire keep and all within, thus including myself, was 'moved' from it's place in the city to some locale in the middle of a forest somewhere. No one is quite sure what is happening now, or what really happened to cause this current situation. A few people mentioned that there was some sort of large scale fight between a large 'firebird' (of course meaning a Phoenix, what else?) and some other large entity whose exact type now escapes me. Apparently I had been too engrossed in my study to notice? I am unsure. Alistair has been sending folk out to search the immediate area to see what is about. I think for now, I will make myself scarce, if only to keep out of the way of this upstart General who seems to have crawled out of the woodwork. Entry 3 So far, I have managed to avoid having to do anything too strenuous, the more adventerous folk have been rampaging all over the countryside, smashing things and generally being destructive. Apparently some of them even encountered some sort of God or demi-God? Probably they had been on a little too much wine over the nightly fire. Some resports have circulated that there are remnants of a past civilization that existed within this area. I have spent many hours in this library, and now I've only just discovered a section. A lot of the books pertain to some sort of lost 'Gods'? I am unsure, the translation is a bit hard to decipher sometimes. Now I must be back to it. Entry 4 Interestingly, the General seems to have gone missing, apparently by some sort of large bird. His horse was found injured, but he was not. It was taken in by an odd fellow, one Brother Juliano, who was gaining a reputation as being an unstable character. He seems to have wandered off as well, which is no surprise to some. He was heard talking in a different and most horrible sounding language only a short while before he dissappeared. Someone else might have been in possesion of a jet black statue. This is most intriguing to me, as another report of a hideous back statue was encountered in a completely illogical dungeon of some sort. This is very concerning to me, the black statues bode of a power so terrible that it would strip the very soul from your bad if you even set a slight gaze upon it. These statues hint at some sort of link between this area and this untold power. Starting next week, I shall have to devote some of my time to going out there and trying to find out more about these statues or anything else of that nature. Category:Diary Entries